The Hunger Games
by German Beauty
Summary: I am Bluebell Everdeen. I live in District 12 with my two sisters' Katniss and Primrose. If I reaped will they volunteer? If one of them get reaped will I volunteer?
1. Chapter 1

I walked to my room after lunch; mother was just following, along with Prim and Katniss. Prim was borrowing my 12 year old reaping clothes. Since both me and Katniss was going to be wearing one of mother's old blue dresses that looked new, my hair and Katniss's was put into a rather complicated bun. Prim's were in braids. The reaping was until two, but we went to the square at around, 1:15. As, we arrived more girls and boys from ages twelve to eighteen have been arriving their parents and our mother were somewhere behind us all. Katniss, Prim and I walked into the rope areas hand in hand. Prim most likely about to cry.

"It's okay Prim, your twelve, your name has only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." I assure her as we separate.

Me and Katniss walks more forward, since were 16. Finally, it's 2:00. The 'excitement' and 'nervousness' starts. The mayor walks up and starts reading the past District 12 victors. In, 74 years we had exactly two, and only one is still alive, Haymitch Abernathy. He then introduces Effie Trinket, a woman with a white grin and pinkish hair.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

She then goes on about how she's so honored to be here. Everyone knows she just wants to get it over with. But, me and Katniss kept glancing over at Gale are best friend. Effie says as she walks to a glass ball with the girls' names. "Ladies first!"

She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd of girls take in a deep breath, especially the twelve year olds. I hope it's not going to be me, Katniss or Prim. Effie crosses back to the podium where she read out loud the name of the District 12 girl tribute. It wasn't me or Katniss. But, Primrose Everdeen.

"Prim!" I hear Katniss cry.

I know what she's going to do. She was going to volunteer, but Katniss was the reason my family was still alive. "Prim!" she cries again.

I start to walk up but, peacekeepers grab me to stop me so I yell "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I run up to Prim and say "Prim you need to get out of here, you need to get out of here."  
>"NO."<br>I say "Go find mom."  
>"NO."<br>I say "Prim go find mom right now."  
>"NO."<br>I say "I'm so sorry."  
>"NO."<br>I say "Prim go find mom."  
>"NO."<br>"Prim leave, go find mom."  
>"NO. NO. NOOOOO"<p>

I see Gale walk up behind her and grab her around the waist and pick her up and bring her to mom and four peacekeepers are around me to bring me up to the stage."  
>"What is your name sweetheart?" Effie asks me.<br>"Bluebell Everdeen." I whisper.  
>"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister. Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie Trinket exclaims.<p>

Not one person claps, they take their three fingers and bring it to their mouth and does are District 12 fair well goodbye. I'm sure Prim was still crying. I crack a little smile and just zone out until Effie says she'd pick the boy tribute.

"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute." Effie says walking towards the glass bowl that held the boy's names. "Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no. Peeta was one of my friends. Not him. I watch him as he walks towards the stage, no one volunteering. I smile that I got to complete with a friend, but in the end he'd kill me or I'd kill him.

"Here are District 12's newest tributes, Peeta Mellark and Bluebell Everdeen!" Effie smiles

Then the mayor reads the long, boring Treaty of Treason, he does every year. But I'm scared now, people would watch me die. But please, why him? Out of all boys, Peeta? He finishes the Treason and motions us to shake hands. We did. Smiled. We turn and face the crowd, I saw prim trying so hard not to cry, Katniss by her side. The anthem of Panem plays. I think for the moments, but just got much more scared. _There are 24 of us tributes and only one comes out._

The anthem ends, we are taken into the Justice Building, Peacekeepers march with us, maybe to guard us thinking we'd make a quick escape. Once I'm inside, they lead me to a room and they leave me alone. It's very fancy in the room. The coach and chairs, all made of velvet. My sisters and mother come first. Prim seated on my lap, her skinny arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. Katniss sat beside us; mother was standing on the opposite side. Minutes pass by… nothing was said, just complete silence. Then I start talking to Katniss and mother, what they'd do. I don't explain for Katniss was there to help Prim, but the one person I was worried of was mother.

"Why'd you volunteer?" Katniss started. "I-I could've done it."

"I volunteered because who would keep Prim and mother's stomach full instead of empty?" I say

She nodded. I walked to Prim who was now beside mother, looking at her feet.

"Stay safe, okay Prim?" she nodded then we hugged.

I walked up to mother and said "You can't tune out again."

"I won't." mother said.

"No you can't, not like when dad died. I won't be there anymore your all they have, no matter what you feel you have to be there for them. Do you understand? Don't cry, don't, don't."

I see Peacekeepers walk in to say "time's up."

"Prim its okay. Prim its okay, its okay."

"NOOO."

"Prim go. I promise Prim."

The door closes. I crash my head into one of the velvet pillows, tears rolling down my face. The door opens again letting more light in. it was Peeta's father.

"Hello Bluebell."

"Hi." I say wiping my tears.

"That was a brave thing you did there. During the reaping." He commented sitting in front of me. "A favor?"

"Sure." I sniff. "Go on."

He pulls a white paper package from his pocket and hands it to me. They were cookies.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Would you mind try teaching Peeta those bow and arrow things or whatever, you and Katniss do? " he asked.

"Sure." I promised.

"Thanks." He said. Peacekeepers stand by the door, signaling Peeta's father to leave. He does.

My next guest is, Madge, Katniss's friend, my friend as well. She walks to me.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" she hold out a pin, a circular gold pin that had a small bird, a mocking jay.

"Your pin? But it's yours." I remind her.

She scoffs and pins it to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Violet?"

I nod.

"Promise?"

"Yes." I tell her. Madge kisses me on the cheek. Then she leaves.

Lastly, Gale Hawthorne, mine and Katniss's best friend. I walk up and hug him.

"I'm fine." I say

"Yeah I know." He mumbles into my throat.

"I am."

"Listen to me your stronger than they are, you get to a bow."

"They might not have a b-"

"They will if you show them how good you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have a bow make one, you know how to hunt." Gale says.

"Animals." I say

"It's no difference Bluebell." He says.

"There's 24 of us Gale, and only 1 comes out." I say.

"Yeah and it's gonna be you." He says.

I see Peacekeepers come in and I hug him tightly and say "Take care of them Gale, whatever you do don't let them starve."

While he is getting pulled out of the room he says "I'll see you soon, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

It was actually a short ride form the Justice Building to the train station. It's weird at the same time cool because I've never been in a car before, not even wagons. But in the Seam, we travel by foot. I see a glimpse of myself on the T.V. screen on the wall that's airing out arrival. Peeta, has obviously has been crying, he was trying to cover it up. I wonder, was it a strategy to be weak? We stand for a few minutes near the doorway of the train. Cameras take images of us then we're finally allowed in the train. The door closes, than the train moves. The speed was just making my heart stop it was going fast, like _fast_, fast. The tribute train is much more, fancy than the Justice Building. We were each given our own chambers or room that has a bedroom, dressing area and a private bathroom with hot and cold water. There was drawer's that held beautiful clothes, clothes my family can't afford.

"Wow." I breathe.

I remove mother's hand me down dress and take a hot shower, it was amazing like rain. I dress into this:

I take Madge's pin off of my blue dress and pin it to my new attire. The mockingjay was like a jabberjay and a mockingbird. A jabberjay is a bird that can memorize and repeat whole human conversations. Mockingbirds and jabberjays would mate, creating a whole new species, Mockingjay, a species that could replicate both bird and human melodies. They could also recreate songs, the whole song. I sometimes sing to the Mockingjays when I was sad or bored. They'd always sing back. I sit on my bed and Effie comes to get me for supper. I follow her to the dining room, polished walls and beautiful utensils. Peeta sits waiting. I sit on the chair next to him.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks bubbly as usual.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." Peeta told her.

"Well, it's been an n exhausting day," Effie admits. Maybe she's relieved that isn't here. Everyone's relieved I know it. The meal was just dying for, I haven't eaten this fancy. Like there was carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese, fruit, chocolate cake, it was the best meal.

"At least you two have decent manners." Effie says. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely ruined my digestion."

The pair last year where two kids from the Seam who never had enough to eat. And when they did have enough, table manners were just the last thing in their brains. Mother taught Katniss, Prim and I how to eat properly. Now that the meal is over, we go to another compartment to watch the recap of what happened during the reaping's across Panem. One by one we see the other reaping's, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward. We all observe the faces of all kids who will be competing. A monstrous boy from District 2, a fox-faced girl with red hair from District 5, a boy with a crippled foot from District 10 and sadly, a twelve year old girl from District 11. I couldn't kill the twelve year old girl at all because she reminds me of Prim. I watch my District; I see myself volunteering, and Peeta being called.

As I walk to Haymitch and Peeta for breakfast, I remember today was the day when we try to get sponsors. I was still wearing the same clothes, I wore yesterday. I sit, breakfast in front of me, but I don't get anything.

"So, you are supposed to give us advice." I say.

"Here's some advice, stay alive." Haymitch told us pouring –I think- liquor in his glass. As he laughs.

"That's very funny, but not to us." Peeta lashes the glass in Haymitch's hand. It breaks letting the liquor running on the floor. Haymitch punches Peeta in the jaw, he falls of his chair. I grab the knife beside my plate; I drive my knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, missing his fingers.

"That is mahogany!" Effie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Look at you, you just killed a placemat. You really want to know how you stay alive? You get people to like you. Oh were you not expecting that. If you are in the middle of the games, and your, starving or freezing. Some water, a knife or even some matches could mean the difference, between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors and to get sponsors you have to make people like you, and right now sweetheart, you are not off to a good start. And what is this?" ask Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Peeta stands and scoops a handful of ice and puts it on the red ark on his jaw.

"No." Haymitch told him. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules." I remind Haymitch.

"Only if they catch you, that bruise will say you fought, and you weren't caught, even better. He says then turns to me. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?"

I think about it, but like Katniss my weapon is the bow and arrow, but have threw a couple of daggers or knives before. I look at him, his face with a curious look. I yank the knife out of the table and throw it across the room. I was thinking of just getting a stick, but it lodges between two panels making me look much better than Katniss. But of course she's the best.

"Stand over here both of you." Haymitch says nodding to the middle of the room. I look at Peeta and obey Haymitch. He circles us. "Well you are not entirely hopeless. Seem fit, and once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

I know the Games aren't for beauty but you need beauty to get sponsors. We arrive at the capitol.

"There it is." Peeta says. The capitol is huge. The train goes through a tunnel. We pass the tunnel and The Capitol people are just cheering, Peeta starts to wave. I look at him. He shrugs, who knows? I raise an eyebrow. "One of them could be rich."

Rip! My hands formed into fists as Venia, a woman with blue hair and gold tattoos above her eyes, and yanks a ship of cloth from my legs removing the hair below it. I wince.

"Sorry!" she says in her accent. "You are just so hairy. Good news though. This is the last one. Ready?"

My hands tighter and I grit my teeth. She yanks out the cloth and it hurts once again. I've been in the Remake Center for more than two hours. The women trying to 'remake' me scrubbed my body with foam, removed not just dirt but at least three layers of skin, turning my nails into uniform shapes, removing body hair from my legs, arms, stomach, and everywhere. They pull me of the table and remove the robe I was wearing, I was standing there naked know.

"Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" exclaims Flavius, another person who 'remade' me. I gave a smile. "Let's call Cinna!"

They leave. I'm just standing there my hair was still the same. The door opens a man who must be Cinna enters. He looks normal.

"That was one of the most bravest things, I have seen with your sister, my names Cinna."

"Bluebell." I say.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"Most people just congratulate me."

"Well, I don't really see the point in that. So tonight you have the tribute parade, they're going to take you out and show you to the world.

"So, you're here to make me look pretty?"

"I'm here to help you make a statement, they usually dress people in clothes from there district."

"Yeah, were always coal miners."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that, I want to do something they're going to remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at making friends." I say

"Will, see. I just think somebody that brave, shouldn't be dressed in a stupid costume now should they." He says.

"I hope not."

A few hours later, me and Peeta are dressed in this: .

"This is safe, I promise. It's not real fire, these suits are built, and you won't feel a thing." Cinna says to me and Peeta.

"Well, it looks pretty real to me." Peeta says.

"Well, that's the idea. You ready? Don't be afraid Bluebell." Cinna Says.

"I'm not afraid." I say.

The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are loaded into their chariots pulled by four horses.

The opening song starts, and huge doors slide open. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and then ends up at the City Circle. The tributes from District One they always are the favorites, District Two follows and so on. Before I know it were on fire and were being pulled to the Circle. I remember Cinna's words, _ 'Heads high. Smile. They're going to love you!'_ Every head is turned our way. Peeta reaches for my hand, I slip my hand out of his grip.

"Come on, they'll love it." I grabbed his hand. We raised our hands up, more cheers. For maybe the first time I felt confidence. The twelve chariots fill the City Circle, we drop our hands down and I immediately let go. Our fire extinguishes, the president, President Snow, gives an official welcome. I glance behind me and can see District Two giving glares at the tributes, in the districts like she already wanted to kill us. The national anthem plays as we all go inside the Training Center. The doors shut behind us I step off the chariot as I just keep glancing at District Two. Glares. Glares. Glares!


End file.
